


Date Me!

by Waffled



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffled/pseuds/Waffled
Summary: Blue finally gathers enough courage to ask Edgy out! Meanwhile, poor Edge is discovering what emotions are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here! SFW but it gets a bit suggestive. Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it~ Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Blue'd done everything to prepare but despite all the practice in front of a mirror even someone as magnificent as him was feeling nervous. He took a breath steeling his nerves, it was now or never. “Edge, would you like to go on a date?” Blue asked quickly, 

“Sure” Edge replied casually not even looking away from his manual. He had a feeling something was up judging from the way Blue had been fidgeting while recalibrating puzzles and the odd blue glow coming from the inside of his battle body.

“W- what?” Blue looked more surprised than Edge. No one has even actually accepted his invitation- not even his own brother! Edge smirked minutely at the other's expression raising a ridge in question.

“Are you telling me you weren't prepared? I have a very busy schedule so when and where do you plan to go”

“Now! Let's go now! I checked your weekly schedule and this is the only time you're free. Here I even brought you a date gift!” Blue reached into his battle body taking out a bouquet of glowing blue echo flowers clearly hand picked and made with um… dedication. Edge was touched, but he barely had the time to admire his heartfelt gift before the energetic skeleton was pulling him out the door and making his way to the Lavaman. “I made a special reservation at Napstatons Resort! We’re gonna have dinner, watch a movie, then sleep together!” 

Edge made a noise of surprise a bit offended, he wasn't that easy to win over! They needed to at least go on a date first- wait… Well, they also needed to love puzzles- no Blue shares his love of puzzle making as well. Cooking? No. Be organized? No. Be sweet and understanding of his deeply rooted fears from his violent universe and still accept him for who he is and not judge him based on the wrong he’s done in the past? Blue was that too! Hmm, this was tough, the small skeleton was meeting all his standards! Well… almost. He still needed to be super cool-

“Oh wait I forgot to change into my dating body!” Blue took off his clothes revealing shorts and a tank top which say ‘Rad Bro’. Edge blushed hard feeling his soul do a backflip. “How do I look?” Blue asked confidently.

“A- amazing” Edge managed cursing his stutter. Blue giggled at the compliment which only made Edge crush harder. How could he have been so blind? This skeleton was the greatest he's ever seen, no one else could compare. If Edge were honest to himself Blue might've been... an equal! 

“We’re here.” The Lavaman sang out in their raspy voice. Blue thanked them, stepping out the boat with Edges hand in his hold. The Napstaton Resort was similar to the one in Edge’s universe, except with less pink and murder. They were seated in a romantic candle lit table for two which was clearly made for smaller monsters and with Edge’s long lanky legs made them constantly be touching Blues. He didn't seem to mind. 

“What are you getting?”

“Oh, I was thinking since you seemed to really liked stacked foods I thought we could get a lasagna to share!” Edge was once again hit with a wave of affection. Did they want to eat lasagna with him? That was the sweetest thing anyone besides Red had ever done for him! And how could he know Edge’s favorite food? It wasn't like he baked lasagna all day every day- he skipped Monday's and Wednesday's. This skeleton was so… so perceptive! 

The “lasagna” arrived which was actually a stacked burrito but Edge was mesmerized. This was the best lasagna he'd ever seen second to only his own! “It looks delicious,” He said shortly. Blue smiled glad he had his dates approval.

“Here let me cut it for you” Blue offered politely making a neat slice and serving Edge before himself. Edge took a bite nearly choking and dying from forgetting how to swallow. It tasted grand. If not for his careful self-control the tall skeleton would've been guzzling the dish plate and all.

It was going smoothly with Blue making light conversation and Edge inconspicuously eating half the lasagna. Blue coughed nervously “So Edge, we’ve been dating for a while now.” Like a whole two hours! “I just want to know if you'd like to… take this relationship to the next level.” 

Edge blushed, wow Blue was so open about his emotions. “Of course” Edge replied calmly not at all nervous. It was true, now was a good time to initiate the extended intertwined hand-holding phase of their relationship. Edge held his breath as Blue enveloped Edges larger hand in both his own-

And kissed it.

Edge jumped in surprise knocking the table over and the lasagna to spill all over Blue. He panicked both from the kiss and the food massacre immediately starting to dab fervently at the stains and mumbling apologies- until Blue stopped him. “You don't have to clean up after my mess it was my fault. I should've been clearer with my request.” He… wasn’t mad? Edge looked up surprise evident in his expression. Blue smiled back reassuringly. “Besides don't worry about my clothes I still have my battle body! And um… I always smell like tacos anyway. This doesn't make much of a difference.” It was all said in the most genuine tone that despite being Edge he found himself believing Blue. 

“I was getting full already anyway. Here I'll get changed and then we can go for the movie!” Edge nodded watching the little skeleton scoot away. The confrontation went so smoothly! Blue must've been a professional dater, oh how could Edge ever impress Blue? He had to think of something cool. Something greater than Blues charm! 

The movies turned out to take place in the Royal Scientist’s normally messy lab. Edge was skeptical that they had arrived in the right place but Blue insisted. He’d agreed to clean up the place and in return Undyne lets him use it for the night. Blue bounced around excitedly taking out a pile of DVDs from beside the giant computer screen. “Anything catch your attention?” He asked spreading out the colorful boxes on the floor. They… looked the same. As in they literally had the same cover art just slightly different titles and all made by one robot. 

“This one looks interesting,” Edge said picking up a movie that looked like the others but with Mettaton sporting a pair of sharp looking fangs and covered in… ketchup? 

“Oh, that's the Halloween edition! It's a bit violent, but I like it.” Edge didn't know what Halloween was but violence and dust he was all familiar with. Blue stacked the remaining movies where he found them before sitting beside Edge with a bowl of unbuttered popcorn… it was healthier.

The movie started out pretty mild, the robot star pouncing on unsuspecting victims biting them and pulling their insides out- Eww what was that? It looked like soggy socks. Why was there so much ketchup, that’s not how monsters worked what the heck. The Mettaton from his universe was so much more tame teaching things like useful torture techniques or how to clean sticky monster dust off your pet rock. 

Edge leaned closer to Blue disturbed. The smaller skeleton, however, took this as a sign and gulped nervously. Okay time to initiate operation touch-his-shoulder-gently-and-wait-for-arm-to-go-numb. Blue reached around slowly stretching a bit- just a little more… Blue placed his hand against Edge’s armor where his shoulder blade be. But the thing was at this point he had moved so far he was sitting behind Edge arm outstretched like he was performing some strange ritual. Edge didn’t even notice until later, though looking over and seeing the spot beside him empty of the small skeleton. He looked around confused before feeling the hand behind him. “Erm… Blue what are you doing?” Edge asked turning his head to face the other.

“Touching your shoulder and waiting for my arm to fall asleep of course!” Blue said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s part of the movie dating experience! At least that’s what the dating manual said” Edge looked more confused with the explanation than before.

“I thought we were supposed to sit on each other’s lap and make weird movements until we’re satisfied?” He took out his manual that he definitely didn’t carry everywhere flipping to a carefully marked page. Blue took it comparing it to his own face set in concentration. 

“Hmm… well, it also says we have to be unclothed for that task and my dating guidebook doesn’t get to that until chapter 28. Maybe your manual is more fast paced than mine?” Blue suggested handing the manual back- before pausing. “You know… this could get very confusing with two different strategies going on one date. What if we follow our own rules instead!” His eyes went starry the idea getting better the longer he thought about it. “Yeah! We’re both very great and clever! We can master dating without a manual.” Edge thought about it for a moment before nodding. That did sound like a good idea.  
“But what will we do now?” Edge asked a bit of unease creeping into his voice. He was so used to having a plan for everything this was such new and troubling feeling. Blue huffed ponder for a moment before Edge piped up. “Can… we still sit on each other?” 

“Sure! I call top.” 

“... But I wanted to be top” 

Blue thought for a bit… the manual always said to be a gentleman and let the date get what they’d like but what was the fun in that? “What if we play a game? And whoever wins gets to be on top!” Edge brightened nodding in agreement. Blue took the bowl of half-empty popcorn. “So it goes like this- we take turns throwing popcorn at each other and whoever drops has to be sat on.” Edge grinned, this shouldn’t be too hard. Blue took a little corn puff flicking it in Edge’s direction who caught it easily. Blue set the bowl between them Edge picking a similar popcorn piece and throwing it at Blue who caught it between his teeth giggling a bit. 

It went on for a while the throwing getting more complicated and tricky with each round until they were getting to the last few kernels. Blue narrowed his sockets competitively throwing it up high. Edge raced for it almost plucking it from the air perfectly... almost. The popcorn bounced off the front of his teeth, but suddenly the popcorn was surrounded by blue magic and thrown in Edge’s mouth. It had happened so quickly it was like nothing had happened. Edge chewed slowly before grinning in triumph sitting up straighter and practically radiating confidence. “Wowzer, nice catch!” Edge felt his soul beat harder. He’d impressed Blue! The small skeleton was sure to fall for his charm! “But remember I haven’t missed either” Blue warned with a wink and handed the tall skeleton more ammo. Edge took it throwing it back to Blue with a flick… who overstepped and ended up with the popcorn bouncing off his nasal bone.

“Nyehehe, of course, the Great and Terrible Papyrus can beat such a simple task as catching corn kernels!” Blue smiled tossing the popcorn away and eating a handful of the remaining corn. 

“Nice job Edgy” Blue added good-naturedly. He knew he was pretty great but really they were evenly matched. And seeing his date so happy… Blue decided this was worth it. He set the empty bowl aside and pulled out a soft looking mattress out of nowhere. He was prepared. “Alright, are you ready to do the sitting thing?” Blue asked settling at the edge of the bed. The tall skeleton plunked down confidently still relishing in his victory. It was only until Blue lay back and rolled on his side the Edge was brought out of his haze. 

“Wha?” 

“This is what you’re supposed to do right? The picture always looked like it was drawn sideways to me… and this way we can actually go to sleep!” Edge made a sound of uncertainty before it was cut off as Blue nuzzled his spine. Okay, this was… pretty nice. He trusted Blue to do whatever he was doing and Edge was still on top so he was the dominant one! Yes that’s how it worked. 

Edge yawned relaxing slowly in Blue’s hold. Heh, they’d gone so off course. Edge didn't know what would happen in the morning or next date or the one after that but he found that he didn’t mind too much. Soon he felt Blue’s breathing slow the rhythmic sound slowly lulling him to sleep as well.

This was a great date.


End file.
